fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Knight
The Gold Knight (ゴールドナイト, Gōrudo naito) is a powerful horse-mounted combat physical class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Depending on the game that the class appears in, it acts as the promoted form of different classes, and the equipment that they wield may vary as well. History in the Series In the Gold Knight class's inception in Gaiden, it acts as the promoted form of the Paladin class, wielding Lances as its sole weapon of choice. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Gold Knight class appears as one of the promoted forms of the Rook Knight class, wielding both Swords and Lances as its weapons of choice. This class is considered to be one of the most powerful classes in the game due to its massive bases and stat caps, as well as powerful skills. Only one boss and one playable character have access to the class. In Radiant Dawn, the Gold Knight (黄金騎将ゴールドナイト) class is the promoted form of both the Blade and Axe Paladin classes, wielding Swords and Axes as its weapons of choice. The class reappears in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, nearly identical to its Gaiden counterpart. In-Game Base Stats / *0* / * / *0* / *-* / *-*-* 5 |fe10-1=(Blade)*50*19*3*16*18*0*19*6*9*11*37* A C |fe10-2=(Axe)*50*21*3*16*16*0* / * / *9* / * / * C A |fe15=40*18*-*7*12*0*13*6*9*-*-* }} Maximum Stats 20 |fe10-1=(Blade)*60*34*20*34*33*30*30*25*9*11*37* SS A |fe10-2=(Axe)*60* / *20*35* / *30* / * / *9* / * / * A SS |fe15=40*40*-*40*40*40*40*40*11*-*-* }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*30%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe15=120%*50%*-*50%*50%*0%*50%*10%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Gold Knights ''Fire Emblem Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Mycen - A Zofian general and adoptive grandfather of Alm and Celica. *Zeke - An amnesiac general of Rigel and the lover of Tatiana. *Rudolf - The Emperor of Rigel, who sealed Mila with Falchion. *Massena - The captain of Emperor Rudolf's private guard. *Seazas - A Rigelian general guarding the border between it and Sofia. Exclusive to the ''NES version of the game. *Slayde - A knight working for Desaix. Appearance exclusive to Shadows of Valentia. *Jerome- A cruel general of Rigel. *Hades- A member of the Duma Faithful. *Promotion For: Clive, Mathilda, Conrad, and Randal. *Possible Promotion for all villagers. ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Ernst - A general known as the "Sword of Canaan". * Promotion for: Narron Radiant Dawn *Renning - Former prince of Crimea and uncle of Elincia. *Promotion for Titania, Kieran and Makalov. Gallery File:Echoes Gold Knight M Concept.png|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Gold Knight class from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gold knight portrait (TS).png|Generic class portrait of the Gold Knight class from TearRing Saga. File:Echoes Gold Knight M 2.png|Generic class portrait of a male Gold Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Echoes Gold Knight F 2.png|Generic class portrait a female Gold Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gold Knight village.png|A male Gold Knight's village sprite. File:F Gold Knight village.png|A female Gold Knight's village sprite. File:Gold Knight.jpg|Battle model of the Gold Knight class from Gaiden. File:Narron battle (Gold Knight).png|Battle model of Narron, a Gold Knight from TearRing Saga. File:FE10 Gold Knight (Renning).png|Renning's unique Gold Knight model from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Titania (Gold Knight).png|Battle model of Titania, a female Gold Knight from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Gold Knight (Kieran).png|Battle model of Kieran, a male Gold Knight from Radiant Dawn. FE10_Gold_Knight_(Makalov).png|Battle model of Makalov, a male Gold Knight from Radiant Dawn. File:FE15_Gold_Knight_(Clive).jpg|Battle model of Clive, a male Gold Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Generic).jpg|Battle model of a generic enemy Gold Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Gold Knight Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Gold Knight class from Gaiden. File:Enemy Gold Knight FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of an enemy Gold Knight from Gaiden. File:GoldKnight.gif|Map sprite of the Gold Knight class from TearRing Saga. File:FE10 Kieran Gold Knight Sprite.png|Map model of Kieran, a male Gold Knight from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Titania Gold Knight Sprite.png|Map model of Titania, a female Gold Knight from Radiant Dawn. FE10 Makalov Gold Knight Sprite.png|Map model of Makalov, a male Gold Knight from Radiant Dawn.